Tell Her Later
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Interesting how Sayu wants to meet Matt again even though she remembers him as Mello's sidekick. Amazing how Matt keeps wondering about her, even though he only knows her as the captive princess that was freed. Only to be captive again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I make any profit from them. I do not make profit from Eve 6's Promise nor do I make any profit from that.**

**warning: MATTxSAYU!!**

_Sleeping through the evening_

_Singing dreams inside my head_

Sayu stretched out on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Her eyes had dark rings underneath them since she had trouble sleeping at night. She kept dreaming and remembering about what happened in the hideout of the mafia, and remembered about the explosion they caused. She wondered if Mello, the mafia leader, died.

She also wondered about his sidekick. She never got to ask him his name, but what she did remember was that he was a redhead hacker, with dry sense of humor and could make her smile, even when she didn't want to. Information to get out of her, wasn't his job, and he refused doing it, even to Mello who looked like he could shoot him and be down with it.

Amazing that she was alive, that her brother got her out in time alongside her father. Amazing that Mello and the sidekick and enough brains to even come up with a scheme to frame her brother as Kira.

Amazing.

But sickening.

--

Matt bit his lip as he played his game for the thousandth time, trying to beat a high score that Mello got. He eyed the blond man wearily and wondered if he ever regretted what he done to get so far in his life.

Matt knew he would. The girl, Sayu if he remembered right, had to be traumatized. He felt bad for the woman.

"What exactly did your men do?" Matt asked. "Besides locking her up?"

"All we did was pressure her for information. Nothing else."

Pressure huh? Even he would break if enough of it was on his back.

He sighed again and shut off his game. Tomorrow was another day.

_I'm Heading out I got some ins_

_Who say they care and they just might_

Morning came fast and Sayu jumped to this and brushed her hair and ran down the stairs. It was the earliest morning, since the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She wondered if the sidekick and Mello were ever watching the sunrise from wherever they were.

She got out of the hotel that they were staying in and kept going. She knew that her brother and her father were going to head back to Japan, or her father was. Either way, she knew that she was going to have to decide on where she was going to have to go.

And right now, she knew all to well that she had to go and see if the sidekick was somewhere around California. She just desperately wished that she knew his name. Hacker, redhead, gorgeous, these keywords weren't going to help her at all.

Not this round.

--

Matt groaned as he felt Mello kick him harshly against the side. His eyes cracked open and he looked at the blond leader. "Yes?" He asked to him.

"Get up. We have work to do. As long as Light Yagami is somewhere in the state, we need to tail him."

"I really don't think a straight A student is going to be mature enough to wake up so early in the fucking morning thanks." Matt told him as he straightened himself up on the couch. "So why are we doing this at four in the morning?"

"Five." Mello corrected without hesitation. "And to beat Near."

"Near gets sleep you know." Matt told him unamused. "Like normal people."

"Then consider me abnormal. Get dressed, and get ready. You have a job to do."

"Should I be cheering?" Matt asked him.

"Shut up!"

_I run away with you if things don't go as planned_

_Planning big could be a gamble_

Sayu groaned as she finally came to a dead end in her search for the sidekick when she saw something that caught her eye. Right across the street from her a door opened, a redhead came out with goggles over his eyes. Thinking it could be him, she crossed the street and ran up to him.

"Do I know you?" She asked, thinking it may turn him around.

--

Matt was amazed when he heard a familiar voice that used to be filled with longing and pain, he turned around to see the brown haired eighteen year old woman that Mello said he pressed pressure on.

"Amazing you want to talk to me. Still actually." Matt replied.

--

Sayu blushed delicately and said. "I never got your name. I was wondering when I was ever going to learn it."

--

She wanted his name? He blinked at her and then said. "You're Sayu right?"

--

"Yeah."

--

"Matt."

"Really?" Sayu said to him folding her arms cross her chest. He wondered if she disbelieved him. "That's a good name for you even though I think Matthew suits you better. An American name if I'm right."

"Your Japanese, I would have thought you'd pick a name for me in your own culture." Matt told her.

Sayu laughed and then said, "I think its better to learn the original before giving a nickname."

And yet that never was an original.

_I've already rolled the dice I spit and stutter stuff _

_And clutter worries in my worried corner._

It was an awkward silence and they stood there, looking away and looking back at each other. Matt knew that he should get away from the apartment before Mello looks down from the window and assume he was going to ditch work for a 'date'. "Um...do you want to walk with me?" He asked lamely.

Sayu blinked at him. She wasn't expecting a gesture that was sweet and kind. And even though her family maybe waking up sometime soon, she found herself not caring. She got this far, she wasn't going to turn around and leave. Not when she just found him. "Sure." She agreed. "Where?"

"Around the area? Explore I guess. I never lived here all my life so it'd be an adventure for the both of us." Matt told her.

Sayu laughed. "What if we get lost?"

"Surely you have a cell just like me." Matt told her. "I think we'd be able to call."

Sayu shrugged. "Alright. A walk sounds like a plan."

Matt nodded and they started down the sidewalk.

_Maladjusted, just, untrusted, rusted_

_Sometimes brilliant busted thoughts_

_"_Japan's crowded." Sayu said. "So to me this isn't very...populated."

She was speaking of the fact that all of the highways and streets were jammed pack with cars, eager to race to their work areas. Not very many people were walking down the street, and more of the sun was peeking up. Amazing, how this seemed to be a conversation.

Matt put his arms over his head and leaned into them as he glanced around. Where he lived, this wasn't crowded either. Crowded spread out maybe, but not really. He used to live in an orphanage for god's sake and even there it was like airtight. Couldn't breathe unless Mello or a teacher commanded him too.

Not that it wasn't the same.

"Really?" He asked trying to be interested at the same time being absorbed into his own thoughts. "I thought it wouldn't be."

"It is." Sayu said. "Seeing other places helps me want to get away..."

"Hopefully not back to the same situation as that..." Matt trailed off.

"I think you were the only one I ever talked to while I was being held captive."

Matt blinked at the woman.

_Think I'll stay for a while I'm intrigued_

_And I'm red as a newborn white as a corpse._

"Mello told me that he put pressure on you to talk." Matt told her.

"I think what I meant to say, was to have a conversation that wasn't forced." Sayu corrected. "Sorry, I should have known that would have came out confusing."

That wasn't confusing, he was just impressed. He would have thought that Sayu would have considered being around Mello a conversation. He supposed not, not when it was a forced pressured talking admit thing. He sighed, even Mello put pressure on him to talk sometimes. Annoyed him greatly.

"That's alright." He said. He desperately wanted a cigarette but he wasn't going to light up yet. Not when he was talking to someone curious.

"I like you." Sayu said after a long silence.

Matt turned red around the cheeks and he looked at her.

"I mean as a friend. As a comrade. You listen, you don't interrupt I can see why Mello chose you as a sidekick." She corrected herself once again, this time without Matt's input.

Matt's cheeks only grew redder.

_I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind_

_I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine_

"Interesting." he coughed finally getting back his composer. "I thought you were going to say I hate you for what you did to me, I could have been your knight in shining armor."

"I would have hated that." Sayu told him. She looked at her watch and stopped in her tracks. Matt turned around to her and tilted his head curiously. She looked up back at him and then said, "I have to go. Its almost eight...and..."

"You have to leave for Japan today." He finished for her.

Silence. Awkward, silence. She pulled out a pen and found a crumpled piece of paper in her pocket, just in case she was able to get Matt's name, and wrote down her home phone number and her cell. "Here." She said handing it to him.

_I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye_

_I promise not to try not to let you down._

"What's this?" He asked as he took the paper and looked at it.

"My number." Sayu said. "When you call, you can give me yours..." She trailed off and then said. "I'm sorry Matt..."

"Sorry for what? Meeting me? Giving me the number? Telling you my name? Telling me that your brother is under...?"

"No!" Sayu stopped his rambling. He was sure she knew what he was getting at. "I'm sorry that I have to leave when I was just getting to know you, and you getting to know me."

"Who knows?" Matt told her as he looked in her brown orbs. Telling himself not to lie and get her hopes up, he went for the only thing he could. "Knowing Mello's crazy ideas, one day, I'll see Japan and you. And you can show me around there."

Sayu smiled. "I'd like that." She turned on her heel and walked right off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. I do not own Eve 6's Promise nor do I make any profit from that.**

_**Lynx says: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I think I wanted to break this chapter because the other chapter is long just like the first one. So sorry for short chapter! **_

_I'm elated I am all smiles and dated_

_In my man bites dog town with a Spanish name_

"What the fuck took you so long? The Yagami family just left and you should have stopped them or done something to keep them here! Now their back in Japan. Fuck you Matt!" Mello screamed when Matt walked through the door.

Matt couldn't help but to smile at the scolding he was getting at. Yeah, the same thing had gone through his mind, but not for the same reason that Mello was going at. He wanted to stop to talk to Sayu again. To keep himself interested and to know her. He put his hand into his pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth and lit the stick up. He took in breath and let it out through the corner of his mouth.

"What took me so long? I was talking to someone. Yes, I know they left. And yes I know I should have done something but I didn't. Sorry." He said simply.

Mello stopped his ranting and glared at him heatedly. Matt couldn't help but to feel his smile widen. This was going to be hell.

--

Sayu leaned back in the airplane's seat as she looked out the window of the plane. She saw nothing but light blue and white passing by her window and she sighed happily. She couldn't help but to feel like she was leaving behind a memory that she could have kept in her mind.

Sad, but happy. She was sad that she didn't get to know Matt like she hoped and she was sad that she didn't ask for him to come along. Light behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Sayu?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Sayu looked at Light, her smile never ending. "Never been better then this."

"Good. I'm glad."

Glad huh? She looked back at the window. Glad and happy to get away from what he saved her from...

That's not what she was feeling.

_I'm all bone I am two toned_

_Red as a newborn white as a corpse_

Matt paced around his room. Its been hours since he heard Sayu's voice and he wondered if she landed yet. He wondered where she was. He could have easily hacked into his computer, and see what was going on, but he decided not to. He wanted to guess.

Fuck, its been a long time since he was able to do something as simple as guess. Mello and Near both liked hardcore evidence and it killed him. This was why video games were so much easier to do.

Guessing and logic was all that was needed. Oh, and skill.

"You keep looking at the phone like its going to ring." Mello said bored-toned from the couch. "And you've been pacing like a cat hungry for dinner. What the hell got into you? You've been acting strange all day."

"Sorry Mells." He said as he stopped pacing to look at the leather coated blonde. "Should have known my actions would perturbed you."

"Fuck you Matt. I was just asking."

"In case your wondering. I'm guessing."

"Guessing?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"When they land."

Mello scoffed. "Six hours maybe.

--

Sayu ran up the stairs and ran into her room and shut the door. She grabbed her cell and put it on her charger but never turned it off, just in case Matt happened to call, not knowing what time it was. She smiled at her handiwork and made herself spin to land horizontally on her bed, looking up at the white covered ceiling. It was so good to be home, and so nice to be able to be in one place. But what was really excited was that he just may call.

Just may call.

She closed her eyes, chanting that in her head, and in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. I do not make profit from Eve 6's Promise nor do I own it. **

_I promise not to try to fuck with your mind_

_I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine_

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Hello?" Mrs. Yagami asked into the phone after the second long ring.

Matt gulped. He was hoping that he would reach Sayu if he called the house number. Thank god he was pretty good at Japanese, just not at good as Mello. He scratched his neck and he said. "Um...Hi...is Sayu Yagami there?"

"Yes she is. Who is this?"

Dear god. "This Matt." he said.

"Matt..." She turned her head and called down the woman.

--

Sayu blinked sleep away when she heard her mother calling her. She rubbed her eyes and wondered who was calling her at late at night. She slipped on her slippers and walked down the stairs. "What is it?" She asked as she got down.

"There's a boy on the phone named Matt." Mrs. Yagami said. "His accent is so weird. Who is he? A friend from school?"

"No! I met him in California." Sayu said. "He's a good friend of one of my friends out here. A pen pal." She clarified. She took the phone away from her mother and put it to ear. "Matt?"

"Sayu? Hi." Matt felt like he should keep saying something to keep her interested. "Um...did I call at a bad time?"

"Well, it's late at night out here. I think it's afternoon over where you are.." She said simply.

"Ohh, sorry about that. Should I let you go?"

"Being polite isn't going to help now isn't it Matt?" She joked. "I thought you'd call my cell."

"I should have done that." Matt replied sheepishly. "Seriously."

"Yeah..."

"So...what's it like in Japan? Did you get home alright?" Matt asked.

"Well its the middle of the night, so that I can't really respond to, but yeah...we're home, we're all safe. Light is sleeping up stairs until morning to talk to Misa."

"Misa?" The second Kira? So, Mello and Near were right. Misa would be around Light. "Odd."

"You know her?" Sayu asked. Without waiting for a response, she said. "She's an okay girl. I still don't see what got into Light for dating her, but hey, if the match works, that's fine."

That's fine? Matt smiled into the phone making Mello think that he was planning something drastic. "I better let you go if you were sleeping and its late at night, Sayu. I'll call you when it's dark over here."

"Thank god you're learning the time distance." She kidded and hung up.

_I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye_

_I promise not to try not to let you down._

"We're going to Japan." Mello said to him three weeks later after the phone call he made to Sayu. Even though Matt resorted to talk late at night, there was only three calls he managed to contact with her.

"Why?" Matt asked Mello as he kept his eyes on the D.S trying hard to concentrate and think at the same time.

"Because, we need a plan and that's where Kira is. There's no doubt that Near's already there." Mello told him.

All about Near. All about Kira. Matt mused to himself as he kept playing his game. "I would have thought if that was the case that you would already be heading there with or without my permission."

"I never said I needed your permission to go, Matt. I'm telling you we're going." Mello told him.

"Really? Then where's my choice?" Matt put down his D.S and looked at Mello, daring him to talk to him. To not lie.

Mello's smile quirked into a smirk that made Matt regret his words the minuet they left his mouth. Seriously, Mello scared him sometimes. "You have a girlfriend in Japan right? You can see her."

"She's not my girlfriend Mello. She's a friend."

"Either way."

"..."

--

Sayu sighed in disappointment as she checked her phone to see that she missed, once again, a phone call from Matt. If she kept doing this, then there was no way she would be able to tell him anything. Or for him to tell her anything. If she kept forgetting to put her phone on a ring tone instead on silent, then she was going to loose a good friend.

She groaned as she looked at the time on her bedside and threw her phone on her bed. It was late at night, and it had to be afternoon. Whatever Matt wanted to talk to her about, it was probably too late for her to ask. She glared at her alarm clock and sat down on her bed. She picked her phone up from the bed and stared at it.

Matt would answer without a doubt right?

She flipped it open.

_Why you gotta keep the fan on high_

_When it's cold outside_

Matt jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. They were already high in the air and all electronics were able to be on now. Mello was fast asleep next to him, so he could rule out a prank call from him. He flipped it open to see Sayu's name written.

"Hello?" He asked once he put the phone to his ear excitedly.

"Hey, Matt? It's Sayu." She said. "I just got your message..."

"More or less a notice that said you once again forgot to pick up the phone and who was calling right?" He said, he knew he didn't leave any voice mail on her phone.

He could hear her laugh on the other end. "Yeah...so..."

"I'm going to be in Japan. Actually, I already am." Matt said as he looked down to see the island of Japan in his eyesight. "We're going to be landing soon."

"Oh..." Sayu sounded either disappointed, or really excited. Matt couldn't tell which it was. Sayu coughed and then said. "I'm glad. When you land, tell me what hotel you're at and I'll come and see you?"

"Sure...but please know that Mello's going to be there." He glanced over at the blonde who was still asleep.

Pure silence was at the other end of the phone line. "That's fine." She finally said. "I can see him too. See if he's alright."

"The explosion gave him a scar." Matt said. "So be careful mentioning it."

"One of the vain people I guess."

It took everything Matt had not to laugh at Sayu's comment. "Yeah." He said as he calmed down. "Yeah, that's Mello for you."

Sayu grinned and then said, "Call me when you land. I'll answer this time."

"Alright." Matt said and a click was heard.

_Just want to let you know _

_That I'm still a fan, get it?_

Morning raised up from the same horizon line as it did so many times. Sayu sleepily heard her phone vibrate near her ear and she wanted to turn it off. She groggily got her phone and eyed the number. It looked like it was a long one. She flipped it open.

"Morning." Said a male's voice on the other end of the line.

Sayu's eyes and body jolted awake at the sound of his voice and immediately looked at the clock. Nine...

"Oh Shit!" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, anyway, sorry about last night Matt. Did you try to reach me?"

"No...sorry Sayu, but I was tired that after we got into the hotel I fell asleep."

"That's no problem, it was a long travel." Sayu assured him as she started attacking her desk trying to find a working pen and paper. "What hotel are you at?"

Matt thought for a minuet on the other end of the line and then told her the name. Sayu nodded spelling it out as she was writing it. There were so many hotels in Japan that it was amazing that they found one with a good room and board. Once she written it down she said. "I'll come in the afternoon. Stay there until then."

"Got it." Matt joked. He didn't have the heart to tell her that this was only a temporary station until Mello was able to find an apartment. No matter what it was or is.

Sayu grinned. "See you then." She hung up and squealed into her pillow. Matt didn't lie to her after all. He was in Japan...and he was going to see her. Well, she was going to see him, but it was the same thing. She was certain that he was just as eager.

--

Matt sighed as he threw the phone onto the tabletop. Mello was looking through the newspapers with a red marker armed in his hand, attacking different locations with no other thought.

"When are you going out on your date?" Mello asked finally as the silence started to get heavy.

"She's not my girlfriend, nor is she my date." Matt told him. "She's coming over here sometime in the afternoon."

"You do realize that we're not staying here right?" Mello asked.

"How can I be so dumb not to know that?" Matt asked him back.

"You are sometimes slow."

"Thanks for your encouragement Mello. I'll remember how you pushed me in the right direction when I die thanks."

"You're not going to die Matt."

"You don't know that." Matt told him. "I could be dying right now."

Mello looked up from the newspaper and gave him a look. "Dying of excitement is my diagnose for what disease you have."

Matt looked not amused. "Thanks Mello. Glad to know I have a good friend by my side."

"You should."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck yourself."

Matt desperately wanted to pull his hair out. Sometimes...being with Mello got him more irritated then not.

_Everybody wants a charm_

_And a smile and a promise_

Sayu kept walking down the street until she got to the hotel that she knew Matt and Mello were going to be. She walked over to the desk and said. "Excuse me, miss? Do you know what room Matt is in?"

"Matt?" The woman seemed to blinked and then typed up something on the computer. "I'm sorry miss, but they seemed to have checked out just earlier."

Sayu felt her heart sink. She looked at her phone and she saw that she didn't miss any calls. Then she felt something inside her clinch. She smiled at the woman and left the hotel. She had half of the mind to call up Matt, but she thought better of it.

Matt would call her right? She gripped her phone tightly in her hand. She carefully flipped it open and dailed a number that she remembered by heart.

Nothing...no answer no anything. She looked at her watch and bit her lip. It was four in the evening and she looked around. Praying that Matt was just across the street.

Nothing.

--

"Fuck you Mello! What sort of plan is this? Chase after a spokesperson that's related to Kira?" Matt yelled. "Not only that you drag me out of the fucking hotel when you know I was waiting for someone?!"

"Not my fault that today's the day that sprung on us. I already called Hal, she's going to be a good help in this attack."

"Once again, fuck you."

"And you know you do."

Matt clinched his teeth together. Mello stole his phone so he could talk to anyone or call anyone. It was annoying him. Not only that, it was really an annoyance to find out that one minuet he was waiting for Sayu the next, they were in an apartment, making a plan that was suicidal for them.

Well for Mello. Matt considered that he had the safest job. All he had to do was lead the guards away from Takada and away from Mello. That should be easy enough. He gripped his packet of cigarettes and lighter tightly.

But what gave Mello the right to throw him away from waiting for someone he wanted to talk to? That he wanted to see again? What gave Mello the right to do any of this?

Before he could ask what was one his mind, Mello looked up at Matt and said. "Be careful on this mission Matt. Don't get distracted."

Matt bit his lip.

_I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind_

_I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine_

Late that night, Sayu was watching the news to see a red car full of bullet holes and full of broken glass that was on the street floor. She watched as the red head that she always longed to talk to, long to know him, fall down backwards with blood dripping down his vest. She watched as she heard the men say that anyone that went against Kira was going to get death.

She watched, and tears started to slip through her cheeks. She remembered everything. She remembered Matt talking, laughing, telling her that he was going to be in Japan.

Sayu bit her lip as she fell against the couch. Her mother sighed as she watched the news and gripped her daughter's shoulder.

"Was that the boy that called you?" She asked gently.

"He was more then just a boy mother." Sayu said to her. "I never had a friend that would listen to every word I say, and take my silence as words I never spoke."

Her mother's hand tightened on her shoulder. Sayu only felt like it was just another burden to bare. She burst into tears and hugged her mother tightly.

--

Matt was racing against time, the cars were right behind him, and they didn't see to lighten up. When he came to a two way, he chose the way that would bring him to his death, all because he was thinking of what he could tell Sayu when he was done.

_I'm a murderer just as bad as Mello, you shouldn't be around me._

_I really do like you, more as a friend, and I hoped that we'd be together._

_I'm sorry for messing up and missing calls._

_I'm not who you think I am._

_Matt's not my real--..._

He blinked as he saw a dozen lights into his eyes. Stepping fast on the break he spun the car to the side and managed to stop it. He stared at the guards and got out.

_Matt's not my real name_. He thought to himself as he felt the bullets bury themselves in his skin, making him go backwards. As he fell he thought. '_My real name is Mail Jeevas. Pretty stupid huh?_'

_I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye_

_I promise not to try not to leave_

Sayu kept visiting him in the hospital after the whole Takada incident. She kept by his side and blabbered about things that happened. Her eyes kept glued on his heart rate meter and kept her ears on hearing his weak breathing. As she watched his chest rise and fall, she bit her lip and gripped his hand tighter.

He was dying.

He wasn't dying.

He was dying.

He wasn't dying.

Just like he loves, he loves not game. Just like the game of Russian Roulette where only one bullet is needed. Where only one person was going to die. Where so many people loved putting their lives on the line.

"You're such a tease." Sayu finally managed to say as she felt more tears fall down. "You were always a tease."

"Really?" said the same male voice she came to recognize. He was gasping like he wasn't breathing, but nothing the less, he was staring at her through half lidded eyes and a thin pale smile. "I'm a tease huh?"

"Yes you are!" Sayu said gripping his hand tighter with every word she said. She knew he wasn't awake, she knew he was still breathing steady. The heart rate was lying. He wasn't awake. "You could have died."

"Yeah, Lady Luck was on my side. Either that...or it was because I was thinking." He laughed weakly.

Sayu bit her lip.

_I promise not to try_

_Not to leave_

"Mello's dead huh?" Matt said to her as he felt her hand tighten around his own. "I would have thought he'd be the one alive. Not me."

"Don't say that Matthew." Sayu said as tears stung her eyes and some slipped down her cheeks. Matt carefully got his hand away from hers and gently wiped them away. It only made her break down and gently laid on his chest to cry.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm still alive Sayu. Why are you crying?"

"Because you're so stupid!" She said her words muffled into his chest. "So, very much so stupid."

"Don't say that. If I was stupid, I'd be dead."

"Nearly dead isn't stupid then?"

"I think I see your point. Look, I promise no more life threatening adventures." Matt said. "If you stop crying right now."

Sayu hit him on the shoulder that made him gasp in pain, but said nothing. Sayu was smiling through tear stained cheeks and eyes. "You...you are a tease Matt. Such a tease."

"Yeah, yeah."

"This time, I won't leave though. I promise." Sayu said.

"I think you better change that promise." Matt warned her. "Into I promise to leave my cell on."

Sayu opened her mouth, but could only smile. "That I can do."

_I won't leave_

_I won't leave_


End file.
